1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which provides an EPG service and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses are developed and provided. In particular, display apparatuses such as a TV, a mobile phone, a PC, a laptop computer, a PDA, etc. are widely used in general households.
As the use of display apparatuses increases, users' needs for more various functions of display apparatuses also increases, and manufacturers continue to introduce display apparatuses with new functions in order to satisfy the users' needs.
Accordingly, a display apparatus now performs various functions. Particularly, a display apparatus such as a TV supports a function of Internet communication, thereby providing various CP contents provided by various content providers. As a result, a measure for providing many CP contents in an effective way is required.